Scenario: New Age of Imperialism
New Age of Imperialism (NAI) is a scenario beginning in 2028. Following the instability in the late 2000s and throughout the 2010s, the events culminated in worldwide revolutions, civil wars, and transitions in the early 2020s. By the year 2028, the majority of the world was under control of new empires that rose after the events of the past years. Notable changes *Large border changes, and rise of new empires. Mainly in Europe. *Some continents are heavily colonized due to governments collapsing and no replacement being put up. *Nuclear weapons have been destroyed in an agreement by all new countries. *Corporations and banks significantly weaker. *With return of empires, many have went back to monarchies. Some under descendants of past rulers, some under new ones. *Internet and devices such as phones are not as widespread as they were before due to the collapse. Other technology common before the collapses began also has become rarer. Timeline 2010s—Early 2020s *Fukushima spill has been handled. *The economy of the Western world has collapsed, which in turn causes the downfall of many other nations. The world is swept with revolutions, civil wars, a few peaceful transitions, and in some places, genocide. In some cases, interim governments come up only to be overthrown mere months, sometimes weeks, later. *Across the world, religion gains and loses influence. In many European countries, it grows stronger, though at the same time, in many other countries, atheism gains more ground. 2028 *Most empires are formed by this year, and parts of Asia, Africa, North and South America are are conquered by them. *The European nations establish relations with each other in order to not be constantly at war. *Economies of the new nations get going. *Portugal is immersed in a civil war between two factions that rose from the rubble of the collapse government, the National Republic of Portugal in the north and the Democratic Republic of Portugal in the south. 2029 *Portuguese Civil War continues, Spain gives weapons to Nationalists. *Britain and France conquer most of the east coast of North America, and compete with Italy and Germany for Africa. *Japan begins subjugating the Philippines and parts of Indonesia that are not under Dutch control. *Russia takes all of Central Asia. *Spain colonizes all of Central America, and begins moving into South America. A race to capture the Caribbean islands begins. *Turkey goes to war with Arabia, and begins attacking Greece. 2030 *The civil war in Portugal ends as Nationalists emerge victorious, following the siege of Lisbon. Spain is the first to recognize the fledging republic, while Britain is one of the last. *The British and French invasion of America is nearly complete, United Republic of America is recognized. *Turkey continues warring Greece and Arabia, with largely success in the Middle East and mostly defeat against Greece. *The Balkan Wars begin as Romania, Bulgaria, Croatia, and Yugoslavia declare war on Hungary after building up tensions and urging from the Slovaks. *The Dutch Empire is nearly done with colonizing parts of Asia and Africa, and begins a rivalry with Spain, Britain, and Germany. *Japan invades the Philippines and parts of Indonesia, stopped only by the Dutch. Meanwhile, China invades India, Bhutan, and Nepal, beginning the cold war. New nations Most empires are based in Europe. Many continents have few countries as much of their territories have been recolonized. Europe: *French Empire *Dutch Empire *German Empire *British Empire *Russian Empire *Spanish Empire *Italian Empire *Nationalist Republic of Portugal *Democratic Republic of Portugal *Kingdom of Sweden *Kingdom of Norway *Kingdom of Yugoslavia *Kingdom of Hungary *Kingdom of Bulgaria *Kingdom of Romania *Principality of Croatia *Independent State of Greece *Free Slovak State North America: *United Republic of America *Democratic Republic of Canada Asia: *Chinese Empire *Japanese Empire *Sultanate of Turkey *National Republic of Taiwan *Kingdom of Arabia *Kingdom of Thailand *Mongol Khanate *Central Arab Coalition Category:New Age of Imperialism Category:Scenario Category:North America Category:Italy Category:Germany Category:Africa Category:Indonesia